When things change
by Face The Llama
Summary: Kagome goes through and unexpected change when she runs into a fox hanyo, and doesn't know wheather to tell Inuyasha or not. rates T for the rare use of language? InuKik but also InuKag.
1. Running away on a new moon

So blah blah, don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or any of the other character... cept the one at the end called Aber, blah blah one of first fan fictions, you know all that stuff.. so I made it brief. I wasn't sure what to title this one... so there you have it.(the title of the chapter is even.. worse.. hopefuly I figure out how to title these correctly though hehe - is not used to posting on this site, only reading This one is short, the next one is about 6 pages long (with all the double spaces between the paragraphs)

Be honest with what you think, and all that fun stuff.. cause... it makes it more fun for me.. and.. helps me write better -

When things change: Running away on a new moon

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, but she could feel the hurt contained in his voice. "YOU were coming on to him!"

Kagome clenched her fists, "I was not!"

His eyes and voice lowered, "Yes... you were." This time his hurt was much more obvious.

For a split moment, Kagome felt bad about how she acted, but... She crossed her arms and glared at him, "And even IF I had been hitting on him, you have absolutely NO claim on me, and you have Kikyo, so who are you to say weather I can flirt with someone else or not?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, _That's right_. There had never been any official nonsense about them being each other's, everyone just assumed. _ I guess I just got caught up with what everyone else was thinking._

"Besides," Kagome smiled thoughtfully, "I like Koga, he respects me to no end and would give anything to protect me."

"Hey!" Inuyasha put his fists on his hips, feeling like he would win, "I protect you every day that you are here! I have Almost died several times because of protecting you!"

Knowing he would hear, she whispered to herself, "Well if I'm that much of a burden, I should just..."

Inuyasha's eyes bulged at the threat, "That's not what I meant."

"Inuyasha," She sat down on the grass and tucked her knees up to her chin, "His protection... His over all attitude... it comes with a level of respect and affection. He doesn't just protect me because I will collect the shards for him... He respects me, and is affectionate towards me... in a way that you only do when something really bad has happened..." she blushed at her memories. "But that doesn't matter, I got off topic. The thing is, you have Kikyo, she has you. I can flirt with whom ever I please. So if I want to be Koga's "woman" you have no say in the matter!"

"You..." Inuyasha sat down next to her, feeling defeated, "You don't... want that.. do you?"

Kagome sighed out her words, "What does it matter to you?"

He gave her an irritated glare, "I-It doesn't!" Using the same tone and expression he always does when he feels the opposite of what he says.

Kagome shook her head and her eyes turned soft, "Inuyasha..." She stood up and turned to leave.

"Eh?" he turned to see her direction, "Where are you going?"

"I'm done fighting with you over these stupid things..." she shook her head again, "They always lead to misunderstandings, me going home, and broken hearts... All for a nonexistent relationship."

"Hey... Our relationship exists." he rethought her words, _Broken hearts?_

"Not in the way that we make it seem to ourselves.." She looked at him over her shoulder, "I'm going on a walk. I don't know when I'll be back, don't follow me."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha leaped up and took hold of her hand but froze in place when she turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Please... Inuyasha." she sniffed, "Don't do this." she looked down at the hand that held her own captive, as if pleading it to set her free.

Inuyasha's hand dropped from hers, _She isn't going back to her own time?_

With a nod, she turned and quickly walked into the forest. He stood there watching her disappear, "Kagome.."_ I have no claim?_ She was right, he wasn't very respectful or affectionate, wail she always gave him the level of respect that he deserved at the moment, and always ready to show the affection he needed to go on.

Inuyasha sat down and watched the sun set on the night of a new moon. Tonight he would be human, and for the first time since Kagome came, they wouldn't be out fighting monsters. _Nothing will go wrong on the account of not having my senses tonight. _ Or so he hoped.

The night wore on, Inuyasha was to much lost trying to analyze the conversation with Kagome to notice that he had changed into a human.

"Inuyasha?" a worried voice came from behind him.

_Shippo? Why didn't I hear him come? _Inuyasha inspected his fingers that were no longer sporting his claws. _Oh yeah. _He groaned and rolled his eyes, "What is it, Runt?"

"Do you k now where Kagome is?" Shippo chewed on a claw.

_What? She's not back yet? It's been hours... she shouldn't be wandering at this time of night... _Inuyasha acted calm wail frantically sniffing out the area but found that his human senses would not deliver him Kagome's sent or where abouts. "She's not at Kaedes?"

Shippo shook his head, "I searched the entire village. Miroku and Sango looked too."

_Damn it, of all nights, she had to run off on this night. _ Inuyasha stood up then lifted Shippo up by his tail.

Shippo sniffed, "Did you say something to make her go home again, you stupid!" his eyes widened and he quickly covered his head expecting to get hit, but found that he was being carried into the forest, "We're going in THERE!" Fe flailed his arms around to no avail, "Inuyasha, you're so cruel! It's scary in there at night."

Inuyasha eyed him, "Exactly, and this is the direction Kagome went. And as a human, I can't sniff her out, so you're coming with me."

Shippo hooked his claws onto Inuyasha's horari at the shoulder and pulled himself out of Inuyasha's grasp. Then he puffed up his chest to make himself feel tough, "If Kagome is in there, I will do anything."

Their shadow crossed over a tree, scaring Shippo into Inuyasha's hair.

"Oy, Shippo, you need to help look for Kagome." Inuyasha said with an uncaring tone.

The young kitsune poked his head out from under the mass of raven hair and sniffed the air, "She's defiantly been here... but it was hours ago." he sniffed again and his eyes widened, "I can't find a physical body.. What if she got EATEN!" out of fear he clenched onto Inuyasha's neck.

"AH SHIPPO!" he ripped Shippo from his neck and felt for blood. "You brat, I do have nerves there!" He calmly looked out into the forest, _ He couldn't find a physical body? _"You don't smell any blood do you?"

"No... Could someone have carried her off? Like the thunder brothers did?" Shippo calmly reclaimed his place on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I guess it's possible.. but some how I don't think so." Inuyasha walked further into the forest, hoping for some kind of lead to come to them.

Kagome had been wandering for near three hours now, following a shikon shard that brought her through the path of a female fox demon.

"Mmm." She licked her lips mischievously, "A full blooded human. Not the full blooded demon that I was hoping for, but in any case, full blooded."

"What?" Kagome took a step back, "Who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me." the demon gave a playful bow, "My name is Aber, the fox hanyo. I am going to give you something that you may or may not want, but I'm going to give it to you none the less." she smiled happily.

SO! Honest thoughts please! What do you think Aber is going to give to Kagome? Are her intentions good.. or... does it look like she's gonna have a little.. mmmmm... snack? heheh had to do that. Anyways, again, honest thoughts. See you next chapter :-D


	2. Secret details of Kagome's change

This chapter is basicaly to tell about what changes Kagome has gone through and where she had been the past three days, so sorry if it's a little long and slow. :-p BTW! I'm not all for those really short chapters (meaning... 5 normal sized paragraphs or less) so you wont get any of those.. :-p

Enjoy, and tell me what you think :-) ooooo orrrrrrrrrrr the idea is also known as R&R, hehe, my first time putting that up, so if you read this comment, feel special. :-D

OH! I don't own anything here.. cept... well.. I'll put this part at the end, cause I don't want to give it away before it happens.

To **inuyashalovingfan** I'm updating now, just for you!

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0O

When things change: Secret (the details of Kagome's change)

_I've finally found you... Kagome, _Inuyasha ran through the forest in hanyo form, _Three days since you left... why did it take so long? Please be okay... Kagome... I'm almost there._ Just as he was about to reach his destination, a scent stopped him in his tracks. A sent of bones and grave dirt, the very bones and grave dirt that defined his dead love. Kikyo, the dead miko who was again walking among the living. 

With out meaning to, he walked towards her scent, feeling like he was supposed to do something important, that became unimportant since Kikyo's scent found him.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo spoke flatly, then she smirked, "Should I tell you what happened to your... woman?"

_My woman? Do you mean... Kagome? I need to find Kagome... but.. _"Kikyo..." he ran to her and held her hands in his own, "I..." _no claim... _"I have..." _NO CLAIM! She isn't mine.. _"I.. I don't have two women, Kikyo, I are my only." he nuzzled his nose into her neck, _Kagome.. _"Remember, Kikyo, my life is yours.. and yours is mine." he kissed her neck, "That wont ever change." _It's my duty... not only my duty... I still love her._

"Release me, Inuyasha." Her voice returning to a dry tone, "Wail your life is mine, your heart belongs to another."

"No! Kikyo, no matter how you feel towards me... I will always love you," he kissed her neck twice more, "Nothing will ever change that."

"Is that so?" She smirked and pushed him away, "Nothing will ever change that?"

"N-nothing... I swear it!" his voice was almost pleading.

"Lets test that, shall we?" She picked up her bow and arrow and held it ready for fire.

_Kikyo... why? Not again!_ Inuyasha looked down in defeat, then back into her eyes. Unable to watch as she drew back her arrow, he closed his eyes. Then he heard it release, but at the moment it should have hit him, it kept going. He heard it pass him, he opened his eyes and turned around to see Kagome fall against a tree with Kikyo's arrow in her gut. _Kagome! _ He bit his lip and turned to face Kikyo, _Is this her test?_ He watched her load another arrow and aim it. Tears welled in his eyes, _Kagome.. _She slowly drew back her arrow, _no... _he could hear Kagome gasping behind him, refusing to call his name. "No..."

"What?" Kikyo looked at him in surprise, she wasn't going to fire the next shot, but she was actually starting to think he would let her go through with it.

"No." He spoke firmly the stepped in front of Kagome.

"So you lied? It can be changed then?" Kikyo frowned.

"No... Kikyo.. I would do anything for you, but at the same, I would do almost as much for my friends." Kagome's scent of blood in his nose made his temperature rise, but.. it was Kikyo, he could do nothing. "Nothing will change my love for you... even if.. you are causing my friends the greatest pain..." He heard Kagome choke on her breath when the words came out. "But you shouldn't need to do that to prove to yourself that I love you..."

"So even if I kill Kagome and take my soul back, you wont hate me?" Kikyo asked with slight confusion evident in her voice.

"I may get angry... and I may not support what you are doing. But I could never hate you." He heard Kagome take a step back, "Kagome, don't run away again, you need help."

"Let me go, Inuyasha." she stopped to gasp for air.

"What?" His eyes were fixed with Kikyo's even as his attention was on Kagome.

"I'll live... Just let me go... Try to prove to her that you love her, let me go, and go to her." with that, Kagome used all of her strength to retreat back into the forest.

_Kagome.. be safe... don't die, please..._

Seconds passed before Kikyo broke the silence, "You aren't going after her?"

"I need to prove to you that I love you, and only you..."

"Which you cannot do by abandoning your friend when I am in no danger, and she is dying." she looked at her arrow, "If not treated immediately, that wound is fatal."

Inuyasha's eye's widened, "What do you want from me? How can I prove to you that I love you if you don't give me a chance! Do you not want me to love you!"

"There are things that you haven't thought about regarding the situation." She looked off into the forest, "Do you really feel that you wont regret it if you let her die out there?"

Inuyasha hesitated to see if he could read that she didn't want him to go, but his longing to be with Kagome quickly over took him and he ran off in Kagome's direction. _Damn it, Kagome. Where are you? I can only smell your blood, and again no physical body! _ He followed her path of blood still he found him self stopped in place being shocked. Then he was blown back and thrown into a tree. "What? A barrier!" _Kagome! _He drew out his tetsuiga which instantly transformed.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0O

"You're back already?" a young woman asked as Kagome entered her hut, leaving a trail of blood behind her. "Oh, now that looks nasty and painful."

"If I don't start healing now, I will die." Kagome cringed, trying to not rip out the arrow just yet. _Kikyo could have easily killed me..._

The girl gave her a confused look, "You can use any warm water, ya know. There are plenty of hot springs around here." she walked over to a wooden tub and opened a tube that let out hot water from the hot springs near by.

"I'm well aware of that, Aber!" Kagome growled as she stripped from her clothing. Being that her shirt was already destroyed, she just ripped it off so she could avoid moving the arrow.

"Then what made you come back here?" Aber went to her dresser and pulled out a few outfits and placed all but one in a bag.

"You and Kikyo are the only ones who know my secret that you so graciously bestowed upon me." Kagome's tone relaxed as she stepped into the filling tub.

"Kikyo knows?" She pondered, "She could really use that against you since Inuyasha doesn't know yet."

"She found out during my cold water bath..." She thought back to when she was shot just minutes before, "And she has already used it against me... she knew I would live because of this.. but it's still fucking painful!"

"And if you didn't get to a hot spring in time, you would have died." She reached over and turned off the water, then she took hold of the arrow, "Briefly submerge yourself, then brace yourself, I'm going to pull it out." Kagome looked up into Aber's brown eyes hesitantly, then she closed her eyes and fell below the water, then resurfaced and grabbed the sides of the tub just as Aber pulled the arrow from her body.

Kagome clutched her stomach gasping for air wail Aber held her up to keep her from inhaling the water, "I guess you're lucky that I gave you my hanyo half before this happened." she spoke, feeling pleased with herself.

Kagome sat up on her own and watched her wound close, "Aber," she looked up at her again. "If it weren't for your "gift" Inuyasha wouldn't have been out looking for me, I wouldn't have been out here to find them, and I wouldn't have gotten shot."

Aber sat next to the tub, "I suppose that you are right... but... just get strong enough and figure out how to give the demon half to someone else, and things will be the same again."

"No... they wont be the same again..." She felt the fox ears that twitched around on top of her head through her now magenta hair, "They wont be the same, because... well.. I've told you about my world the last time I was here..."

"Which I still find difficult to believe but, whatever" Aber rolled her eyes.

"In any case... there are no such thing as demons in my world, except to those who are extremely superstitious.. like my grandpa... although I don't think that anyone in my world, other then myself, has seen a demon... people who are like my grandpa would try to kill me when in my hanyo form. My grand pa.. I surly could talk to him before he sees me.. but I'm scared... I would have to make sure I don't take warm baths, which I rely on, or that any swimming water isn't above my body temperature... " She hesitated to think, "And another thing, I'm sure that over the years of being a hanyo, if I let my secret out and it becomes okay with everyone... I will use it, and I will certainty become reliant on it's strengths.. then I will lose it, and not know how to defend myself..."

Aber nodded, she understood. Although her situation was different, no one had ever been able to get through her barriers unless she wanted them to, so she had her own defenses.

"I... I can't let Inuyasha see me like this.."

"Inu.. yasha.." Aber thought out loud, "He is a demon, ne?"

"A hanyo." Kagome leanded against the back of the tub.

Aber's eyes widened slightly, _That could be worse then a demon... "_Has his demon self been let out before?"

"Yeah, but it only happens when he doesn't have his sword with him." Kagome examined her claws.

Aber nodded a little bit relieved, "You know how when female animals ovulate they are in heat and attract male animals of their species?"

Kagome became rigid, _what does this have to do with Inuyasha being a hanyo? _"Er... yes..."

"Well.. it's the same with demons and hanyos... except species doesn't matter all that much. So.." she spoke as if she was thinking out loud, "Should you be a hanyo when you are in heat, and Inuyasha not have his guardian sword and isn't mated... technically... he would become uncontrollable, dangerous, and try to take you."

Kagome shivered, "Take me! You mean.. like.. rape?"

"Should you not want to return it." her voice still all light and acting like it wasn't a big deal, "After all, you will be in heat, and wanting to reproduce just as much as he.. but.. you don't have a guardian item... soooooo you could actually come on to him or some other demon and end up in a situation you may or may not want later." she hummed with another thought, "BUT! Then you could always use that to your advantage to "accidentally" mate with one that you love and then they would feel like they would have to stay with you... but that would only work on a hanyo, cause their human side."

"Accidentally mate?" Kagome's tone was filled with annoyance. "Wait... a guardian item.. is there a way I could get one? I've seen Inuyasha turn full demon, and it's scary.. And supposedly if he does it enough, he will be trapped that way."

"Oy, along with the clothes I no longer need, cause my lack of tail," She motioned to the bag that she filled with clothes, "I'll give you my guardian item. Make sure you don't take it off, or break it." she crawled over to the bottom drawer of her dresser and opened it. Then she came back with a chain necklace that had a magenta colored jewel on it. She reached around Kagome's neck and put it on, "It's very strong, but not indestructible. If it breaks, and you get in a life or death situation, your demon will come out and get a taste of freedom. Then it will be harder to contain without the necklace, when you are in hanyo form. But if you transform enough, your demon side will find a way to come out even when you are human.. which.. will make things dangerous for you and your hanyo friend, concerning those times when you ovulate."

"I see... so.. don't break this." She spoke to herself.

"And it would be best if you didn't tell anyone that it is what contains your demon half." Aber's face grew very serious, "Lets say that your hanyo friend finds out. You go in heat, he becomes a full demon, he still knows that it is what contains your demon half... he will know that if he removes it he wont get resistance because you will become full demon."

"But only if my demon has "had a taste of freedom" right?" Kagome inwardly panicked.

"Yes.. but.. with sexual situations, if your demon side has had even one appearance, it will come out when you are in heat, if with out this guardian necklace."

"I'm still angry that you did this to me.." Kagome frowned.

"I know, Kagome. I'm sorry, but I couldn't do it anymore, being a hanyo and having no control... I would have picked either demon or human, as long as it was full blooded... it just happened to be you... I was desperate." Aber held Kagome's hand, "But try to forgive me, or at least tolerate what I have done to you. I will do what I can to help you, and tell you all I know."

"I know.." Kagome sighed, "But I do need to avoid becoming a hanyo.. having to leave for three days at a time... just.. doesn't work.. Inuyasha will worry to much.. and possibly find out my secret."

Aber nodded.

"So, Aber.. From what happened, today, I discovered something you failed to tell me." Kagome spoke sarcastically.

"And that is?"

"Even though after completely submerging in warm water I remain hanyo for three sunsets before cold water will turn me human... There is no time limit on being human.. I can turn hanyo any time after I become human..." Kagome growled, "That is annoying.. cause I'll have waited three days to take a warm bath, just to turn hanyo again.."

"I believe its a defense thing." Aber pondered, "After all, you would have died if it weren't for that." Aber stood up and got a towel, "You don't need to stay in the bath to heal."

"I know.. but it's nice..." Kagome groaned.

"I know.. but it's almost sunset." She pulled the drain on the tub. "If you accidentally submerge in the water again afterwards, your three sunsets start over again."

"Ehhh." Kagome complained and stood up. Before taking the towel she squeezed as much water from her hair and tail that she could. Then she wrapped up in the towel and climbed out of the tub.

They sat down next to the fire pit to cook dinner. Kagome eyed the bag and the magenta outfit next to it, "Are you really going to give me your clothes?"

"Those ones were for my hanyo form, so there is a spot for the tail. Even though the horaris cover the tail spot when I am in human form, it was awkward when the wind would blow the horari and the top of my butt would show. " she giggled. "There are 5 out fits total, you can intermix the colors. I pulled out the magenta one, cause it looks absolutely adorable with your magenta hair and bright green eyes."

"Bright green?" Kagome inquired eagerly.

"OH! That's right, you haven't seen yourself yet!" she grabbed the magenta outfit and threw it to Kagome, "Get dressed then I'll show you in the mirror!" she giggled again, "You're soooo cute!"

Kagome couldn't help but get excited about seeing her hanyo form, and never thought to ask about a mirror. She quickly got dressed then Aber showed her to the mirror behind her closet door. Kagome awwed at her new looks wail Aber giggled at her expressions.

Kagome started with her bright green eyes, they were more of a bright green then Inuyasha's were gold. Next her ears, which were now placed on top of her head. They were large, and magenta that faded to a deep brown at the tips. Her hair was magenta as well but a brighter magenta, and it was softer then ever before. She touched her fangs, and in the process her lips, which were extremely soft and sensitive to every detail of her finger prints. "My lips are really soft and sensitive."

"You're whole body should be more soft and sensitive, you'll be more tolerant to pain though, but sensitive to every shift in the wind. Which will be annoying for a while, but you'll get used to it and only notice the things that are important."

"So that's what that feeling is.."

"Mhmm!"

"So am I all able to eat raw meat without getting sick?" Kagome asked wail feeling a bit uneasy about eating something raw, but was still curious.

"Well.. yeah... but other then the fact that that is gross, I would stick to cooking your food, because animals, hanyos and demons still get diseases from eating raw meats."

Kagome looked to her outfit finally, it was exactly like Inuyasha's but dyed magenta, "Is this made of.."

"Fire rat, yes. All of them are, I just dyed them different colors."

"But... those are rare!" Kagome exclaimed.

"This seamstress gave me the ones that were ordered but never picked up, on account that they died or something like that. She modified them for my size and tale." She smiled her usual smile, "I guess it's a lucky thing that you are about my size."

"Yeah." Kagome turned to view the profile, and then the back to see her magenta, white tipped tail. It was still wet, so should couldn't yet see it at the size it would look normally. _I wonder what Inuyasha is doing._ Kagome sighed.. she had already been away for three days... she couldn't go back as a hanyo even if she was going to tell him about it.. He might smell the small bit of sent that remained smelling like her human self, and thing that she had killed the Kagome he knew.

"Kagome," Aber hugged her friend, "It'll be okay. Maybe something good will come out of this."

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0

Hehehe, accedently mate.. that would.. I duno haha, hi.. I didn't really know how to word that.. Aber is all light and bubblie, and isn't very worried about what she says and does, but she couldn't stand being a hanyo so she learned how, and passed it on (in this story, it's very rare for it to be known, but when learned how, if you are a hanyo you can give half of it to another person in return for half of what they are. But they have to be full blooded, if you switch with a demon, you give them your human half, and vise versa for a human)

OH! my disclaimer continued! hehe, I don't own any of the characters, or the idea of being in this era. I do however own Aber, and the idea of her turning demon with being fully sub.. whatever you get it... oh! but then after I wrote that.. I realized that that's kinda how Ranma and 1/2 works... hehe oh well I think I thought of it all my own.

Comments anyone? yey! Thank you! as proven.. I update fast when I get comments.. not always after the first one asks me to (well I guess that's a lie since this is my only fic on here.. or the internet any where)... I mean.. I wont always update after the first review asks me to, hehe, I just... had it on my computer.. and I was excited that I figured out how to put them on, after I forgot. so I'm putting it up. bye bye

-Jenn


End file.
